


The Kill

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Transformers, Transformers Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout Shadow's life, war is all she knows, she must kill to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the errors :)

I stalk my prey, my wings tucked firmly against my sides, my blue colored feet silently move, it has been ages since I last fed on energon, the lifeblood of my race. My silver colored eyes darken to almost black when my intended target turns around, I am as still as the night on this pitiful planet called ‘earth’ more like ‘Dirt’ if you ask me. I bear my sharpened teeth, my blood lust at an all time high. The target that I have my optics on is an Autobot, the sniper Blur, or so they call him. Do I care for such designations? No. All the Autobot’s need to know about me is that I am dangerous, more so than my lost faction leader Megatron. What do they call me? Shadow Hunter, Killer of all Cybertron, The Mistress, and Hunter of the endless night. My true designation, however, will always be my secret, taken with me to my death. My intended target moves, and I so follow; one of his comrades meets up with him, an old battle hardened warrior, Ironhide. I growl lowly to myself, as I watch them interact. I need to strike, and soon.

I tense my haunches and get ready for my kill, with an ear shattering roar I lunge out of the brush, startling both mechs. My jaws clamp onto the Autobot’s side, making metal crunch underneath the power of my jaws, I sever many vital fuel lines, I taste his energon on my glossa, so sweet and fresh. I look over to the mech that calls himself Ironhide. His weapon primed and aiming at me, I stare down at him unmoving, Blur moans in pain, Oh how I love the sound of a dying autoscum. I growl loudly, I swipe my tail at his legs, not wanting anyone to follow, I make him trip over his own pede’s. Inside I am smiling like a newborn sparkling, but on the outside I am stoic as a statue. I bite down harder on my kill making him scream out in agony. 

I twist and take off at a full on run, my pede’s slamming against the cold, flat ground of this pitiful planet. I reach my hide out with in the hour. I let the mech fall from my jaws once I am safely inside my massive cave that I had carved out myself years ago. The autoscum groans as he twists onto his back wanting to face his attacker. His lively blue optics meets cold hardened silver. “You’re, you’re Shadow hunter, Megatron’s mistress and fourth in command of the Decepticons.” I say nothing to the mech as I watch him ramble on, something in my spark tells me not to kill him, but I must if I need to survive. With one swift lunge I end paralyze him by clamping down on his neck and breaking it. He can only stare in horror as he see’s he is not going to survive. My forepaw trace his chest plates, before gripping it and pulling, ripping them off the mech. He cannot feel the agony, but he sure knows what will come next. The cave fills with blue light, as his very life force and soul is bared to the world. I let my glossa lick over my muzzle in anticipation of the kill of a mech and the taste of a holy spark from Primus. “Please! Don’t! Please for the love of Primus! Don’t kill me!” he pleads fall on deft ears, my hunger is too great to resist, I can not stop now, not when I am so close to feeding. With one swift action I clamp down on the mech’s bared spark, Oh how he could scream, he could feel this alright; it is like ripping out your very soul and life. I sharply pull upward with his spark in my mouth; his scream is cut off sharply, no doubt that his comrades heard the scream from over a mile away. 

The taste is like no other, rich with energon, such sweet energon, even though it is dangerous for normal mechs and femme’s to eat someone’s spark, I thrive on it, in human tongue it would be called cannibalism; I call it survival of the fittest. I lap up the engeron left on the dead mech’s body, drinking my fill I give my signature, a bloddied claw print of the mech’s energon on the face of my kill. I pick up the frame, now light as a feather with my mouth. I walk to the enterance of my cave and take flight to the autobots lair. I drop the mech a few feet from the ground before taking off to the forest and waiting to see the others. They come in a wave of worried autoscum, their leader Optimus Prime is first to arrive and see the damage, he is shocked to the very core, his second in command, Prowl arrives with Ironhide. “That fragger!” the gunner yells before looking around. “it was Hunter! I know it was!” he protests as prowl tries to put logic into the equasion. “But Shadow Hunter has been dead for eons.” Prowl counters Ironhides conviction. “Like the Pit! That Fragger is real and very much alive, want proof! Well here prowl!” he hands the mech a data pad that I can not make out but by the mech’s reaction I suspect a still frame of me with the now dead mech’s body in my jaws. “Prime, Ironhide speaks the truth. The Killer of Cyberton is here, alive on Earth.” Prowl states sadly, even a little bit of fear laced with in his voice, Prime seems quite awestricken at the news. “who’s the Killer of Cybertron?” asks the humans who arrived as prowl spoke. Two males and a female, quite young for their race; “The Killer of Cyberton, is a Decepticon, worst of the worst. They call it by many designations, but the created designation is unknown, the most common is Shadow Hunter.” Optimus explains in his stoic and baritone voice. “My brother’s rising star, Shadow Hunter was brought up with the Decepticons, we do not know if it is a Mech or a Femme.” “Femme?” the eldest male asks quite confused at the information. “Femme is our word for female; they are rare among our kind. They are lighter in build but no more deadly then us. Shadow Hunter; from what the kills suspect is a mech…” he carries on, in which they quite bore me. They are quite clueless for Autoscums, I turn quietly and walk away into the brush of my forest.


End file.
